


豢养指南

by Ephedrine



Category: Kamen Rider Kabuto
Genre: Blood and Injury, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:54:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26647093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ephedrine/pseuds/Ephedrine
Summary: 影山瞬瘫痪了
Relationships: Kageyama Shun/Yaguruma Sou
Kudos: 6





	豢养指南

**Author's Note:**

> *矢车x影山  
> *原作背景，私设很多  
> *大概内含令人不适的描写

矢车默默数影山腰臀部的伤口，数到十五个的时候停下了。伤口——准确说是弹孔已经把那块的皮肤撕扯得一片血肉模糊，分辨不出究竟有几个。影山呈俯卧位趴在床上，除了呼吸以外没有任何动作，即使是剪开蚁兵制服连刚凝结的血一起揭去布料的时候都没有吭声，矢车假定他已经昏迷。从柜子里翻出一套外科手术器械，矢车熟练地戴上手套，简单地消了毒就开始在影山的伤口里翻找子弹。

蚁兵用的子弹是ZECT研发出来专门用于打击异虫的，对人的杀伤力不及普通子弹。现在用的器械也是身为THE BEE适能者的时候从ZECT那里申请来的，当时说是方便处理被误伤的下属，但直到离开ZECT也没用上几次。反倒现在自己和影山都被驱逐出来这套器械才派上用场。

床单上裹血的弹头摞成一堆，影山却始终没有反应，刀剜下去的时候腿甚至都没有抽搐一下。矢车正觉得奇怪，就在满屋铁锈味里嗅到一丝氨味，稍微扳开影山的一条腿，两腿之间的床单位置能看到明显的一滩黄色。他眉头紧了紧，心想床单这下是真的不能要了。

费了两条新毛巾擦干净影山的身体之后，矢车叼着烟把垃圾分类，器械和弹头上的血也洗干净了收回抽屉。床上的影山被扳回仰躺的体位，套着条矢车还没穿过的内裤，纱布几乎覆盖了整个腰臀部。他依旧没有动静，如果不是还有心跳呼吸瞳孔反射，矢车会以为他已经死了。站在窗边点着烟抽完，矢车换身衣服，离开之前还把门反锁上。

纱布、绷带、酒精、多几条备用的毛巾、护理垫、成人用的尿不湿……回去的路上经过以前经常光顾的店，矢车犹豫一会，还是买了几块豆腐。

站在门口把购物袋放在地上伸手摸钥匙的时候，矢车听见屋内传来硬物落地的咣当声，再停下动作又沉默地听了几分钟，又能听见沉闷的磕碰声，以及像是肉块在地上拖行的钝浊的摩擦声。他立刻开了门，果不其然看见影山趴在地上，上半身靠手肘撑起下半身呈一种不自然的姿势，像用前半部分身体探食的蛞蝓。伤口还未愈合又再度裂开，有几块纱布被染红了，地上有几小片拖行的血迹。

影山第一眼看到矢车时表情先是惊讶，然后是喜悦，再是嫌恶和恐惧，最后五官拧作复杂的一团，矢车从中看不出任何确切的信息。他嘴唇蠕动呼唤一个语焉不详的称谓，紧接着是低声的，一半祈求一半诉苦的言语：

“我感觉不到我的腿了。”

他脸上的纱布有血渗出来。矢车心想，好一个拊心泣血。

“脊柱没有断，但是不能确保会恢复。”换纱布的时候矢车简短地陈述情况，即使没有痛觉，影山依旧在他手底下发抖，这个人怕他，这很容易看出来。其实并不难理解，离开ZECT又性情大变的自己早就不是影山所熟悉的队长了，在自己面前抓住the bee zecter的他应该料到过野心破灭的场景，但大概没有料到会如此凄惨。

实际上，对于为什么要把影山救下来这个问题矢车并不清楚。或许念及旧情，或许为了之前那个等着他堕入地狱的约定，或许是为了折磨他。矢车仍旧记得刚失去适能者资格的那段时间他整夜整夜保持清醒，在角落里快要死去再腐烂，但到了现在想起影山当时的举动他心里已经泛不起一丝波澜了。如果痛苦是因为还留有念想，索性全部抛弃不是更轻松吗？失去一切就是拥有一切，就像影山一度离开又回来。这样也没什么不好。

就先暂时保持这样吧，这不是第一优先级的问题。矢车起身把抹布打湿俯身去擦地上影山留下的血迹，饭桌那边被他扶到椅子上的影山拿不稳筷子，碰得碗叮叮当当地响。他洗了手回到桌上的时候影山把一粒米都没剩下的碗向他递过来，低声下气地嘟囔一句“我够不着”。矢车接过去盛满，放到影山面前。

“不够的话再要。”

影山低着头没抬眼看他，只是含糊地应了一声。

这处住所矢车之前并不常用，为了巩固团队之间的联系他一般都住蚁兵宿舍，因此这里并不适合两个人住，生活用品都是他从备用品中凑出来的。理所当然只有一张单人床，但挤挤还勉强能睡下。影山背对他蜷成一团，背脊明显绷得很紧。

黑暗中两人都睁着眼睛用均匀的呼吸佯装已经睡着，直到矢车终于不再用目光烧灼影山的后背，而是向对方微微颤抖的肩膀伸出手去。触碰的一瞬影山猛地抖了一下，要逃避似的往反方向挪了挪——那边是墙，实际上他也无处可逃。然而矢车并没有继续逼迫下去，翻身闭眼睡了。

伤口一天要处理至少两次，影山毫无知觉的下肢被翻来覆去地摆弄，清创，上药。对于自己的身体被全数暴露毫无隐私可言的情况，影山一开始还会试图反抗，但腿已经不属于他，张开还是闭上并不由他决定。他能做的也只有把视线转到天花板或墙面，或者干脆闭上眼装死。

对于影山来说，血液和脓液并不是最难以忍受的东西，无法控制的排泄才是。最开始的几天他极度抗拒更换的过程即使气味已经明显，在矢车把他拎进浴室的时候还会边挣扎边小声恳求让他自己来清理。你连自己坐起来都做不到，矢车淡淡地阐述事实。

后来影山开始绝食，矢车把筷子递给他，他接过去攥在手里只是目光游离看向前方。矢车没说什么，直到之后影山因为低血糖靠着椅背瘫软下去时才过去扶他。这时候后者已经毫无抵抗的力气，矢车可以轻松分开上下颚把食物送进去，再看他用仅剩的意识和本能咀嚼吞咽。漫长的喂食过后矢车伸手抽一张纸揩影山的嘴角，摸到他脸上湿漉漉的全是眼泪。嘴唇颤抖着，影山开口问他：“为什么？”

这些天来影山这句话问了很多次，“为什么”之后可能是“你要这么做”，也可能是“要救我”，内容大同小异，但是算得上他们对话中离重点最近的那一类。

他说：“我想死。”

还说：“只要把我放在那里不管的话，就算他们没有继续攻击我也会因为流血过多或者伤口感染死掉，那里太偏僻了，没有人会发现尸体。”

有时发疯似的问矢车：“你有想过吗？如果在这里把我杀掉的话，尸体处理会很麻烦的。”

以上的疑问矢车一律报以沉默或用无关话题岔开，原因是他自己也没有想好该怎么回答，反反复复地做家务只是为了让大脑没有多余的精力思考。

见他依旧不回应，影山肉眼可见地咬咬牙，“你在折磨我。”

“是你在折磨自己。”

矢车感到手臂上影山的手在收紧，被修得很短的指甲并没有任何杀伤力，他的力气也不足以让他抓得有多紧。“那你告诉我，你究竟为什么要做这种事？”影山逐字逐句说的很慢，矢车从中听出一股破釜沉舟的意味。

“…我一开始就说过，想要你当我的弟弟吧。”

如果经历过同样的事，忍受过同样的黑暗，大概心灵相通也并不是什么难事吧？这么想着的矢车在看到影山脸上困惑的表情时改变了想法。至少现在还做不到。

“……队长…？”

我已经不再是你的队长，如果什么时候能不再把我称呼为“矢车先生”或“队长”，而是叫“大哥“就好了。矢车并没有说出口。

之后是影山终于开始试图适应瘫痪后的生活。比如在地上用不会拉扯到伤口的方式爬行以保持最基本的运动，用放在地上的玻璃杯接水，拖着两条累赘似的腿上床下床，打湿抹布自己清理留在地板上的一切痕迹，学会通过触觉和视觉来分辨伤口的大致状况以及排泄是否照常进行。即便如此，没有了矢车他也根本做不到绝大多数事。在地上爬的时候即使他努力撑起身仰头还是只能勉强看到站在他身边的矢车的表情，矢车蹲下去从两肋旁边把手穿过他的腋下把他拎起来，像在抱起小时候养的狗。

白天的时候矢车也工作，影山没办法坐在椅子上，所以便当盒放在地上，连同用各种容器装着的水。进食的时候影山侧着贴墙撑起身体，选一个不会让尚有感觉的伤口感到疼痛的姿势，再打开便当盒开始吃，这样不锈钢的器皿才看起来不那么像一个正正方方的食盆。

住所里没有电视或收音机，也没有任何阅读材料，后来矢车担心影山一个人待着会发疯，就在上下班路上顺便买些文库本。虽然是两个人一起住，但住所内经常没有任何对话，一种奇妙的尴尬缠绕成一条细丝连接今天和明天，好像太大声会震得它断掉，然后日常便会四分五裂地瓦解。

更多的时候他们是在互相心知肚明地暗中观察，视线变为实体，对影山来说有如芒刺在背，而矢车从不转头面对视线只是因为不想让对方难堪罢了。

这段时间影山在夜晚还睡在床上，裹上尿不湿即使有什么突发情况都不会把床弄脏。有时矢车在处理完伤口把影山安置在床上然后自己进浴室洗漱，出来时只穿一条内裤就坐在床沿，影山会从背后接近他直到脸颊贴上腰侧，两条手臂伸到前面去往他的内裤里探。由于每天都要看对方相同的器官，矢车甚至感受不到丝毫性意味，直到影山以笨拙的动作开始抚弄。

印象里影山的阴茎因为截瘫而软软地耷拉着，把手放在膀胱的地方轻轻按压，尿液会像呕吐一样流出来。因为阻碍视野，一开始自己就把毛都剃掉了，肉色的光裸的瘫软着可以任意拨弄的器官，看起来就像一条已经死去的软体动物。然而自己的并不同，只要稍一刺激就会勃起，顶端会流出透明的前列腺液，影山用手指去蘸，拉出一条丝。

明明被刺激的是自己，影山却喘得比自己要大声，半干的头发蹭着测腹，稍微有点痒。矢车想起自己也看到影山遗精过，但那只是体液自然流出而已，现在这份从腰部攀上的快感，是下半身还保有知觉的确切证明。这大概是所谓生殖崇拜，擦拭影山手上和嘴角的精液时矢车想道。

生活如此持续了一段时间，在矢车的坚持下影山的伤口以及恢复了大半，但臀部被持续被包裹伤口因为不通风的缘故持续性地发炎化脓，即使换药也没法让伤口愈合。矢车只好把影山浑身赤裸地丢进浴缸，禁止他爬出浴室半步。因为不能再让排泄物感染伤口，矢车暂时辞掉了打工，全天候在家里待机以便能及时处理任何突发状况。

浴室被上上下下清洗，消毒，书堆叠在脏衣篓里，吃饭的时候便当盒搭在膝盖或者浴缸沿上，睡觉时身体就直接贴在冰冷的浴缸搪瓷面上，被子会被弄脏，所以只能在头下垫叠好的毛巾。影山实际上算是被圈养在浴缸内，只有在矢车洗澡的时候把他拎出来，他就坐在地板上抱着膝盖看水汽缓缓氤氲起来，以及其中矢车肉体的肌色。

被矢车告知以后只能在浴缸里待着的时候影山并没有什么反应，大概因为房子本身就是一间牢狱，无论是睡在床上，还是浴缸里，都只是在有限的空间内活动罢了。

睡前需要排空膀胱，矢车把影山放到马桶上，影山坐不住，只能用手撑着马桶圈维持平衡。矢车一手扶着影山的肩膀，一手顺着小腹下滑到刚长出来还短而扎手的耻毛，只要反复按压，尿液就会流出来，淅淅沥沥的水声显得很刺耳。影山的腹部似乎还残存着部分感觉，按得太用力的时候会从轻轻咬着的嘴唇里迸出隐约的哼声。

“现在还是完全没有感觉吗？”矢车在擦拭影山的下体时问道。

“……没有。”影山摇了摇头。

矢车伸手握住影山垂在两腿之间的囊袋，触感干涩，温度相较手掌稍冷，即使攥紧手捏到变形，影山的脸上也不会浮现出丝毫痛苦。

“也就是说，即使切掉也不会痛吧。”

话音刚落，影山的脸上的血色立刻褪去，紧张得变成煞白，上半身绷着肌肉想要逃开，但下半身还没办法移动。他用手去摸矢车的手，理所当然的推不开。

“如果伤口长好也没办法再走路的话，要不要干脆把腿截肢？这样抱起来也会轻一点。”矢车自言自语地嘟囔，影山的呼吸像被掐住一样停滞了，他看着矢车手上的动作，小心翼翼地吐气，再吸气。

矢车并没有想要切掉对方身体哪一部位的打算，只是影山边摇头边小声嗫嚅“不要”的样子实在很有意思。松开攥住阴囊的手，矢车起身把影山僵硬的身体抱起来放回浴缸，直到自己离开之前对方都没敢再对上自己的眼睛。

如果影山真的要维持当前的样子，半身截瘫，大小便失禁，自己会怎么做？伤口完全恢复之后就不用再圈养在浴缸里，自己也可以出去工作了，到那时还需要一把轮椅，需要躲藏多久才去医院做进一步的诊断而不被ZECT搜寻到？发现自己已经在思考未知的未来的矢车苦笑着摇了摇头。

脑海里浮现的想法弯弯绕绕又回到救影山的动机上，关于这个话题的讨论至今还停留在“想要你当我的弟弟”以及影山迷惑的表情上。想要弟弟，也就是说即使已经失去一切，自诩黑暗世界的住民，也还是想要与人相互纠缠、络合、交融、产生联系吗。人无法长久地忍受孤独，因此无论是恨意、怜悯、宽容、嗜虐还是情欲都能够被算作“联系”。自己所困扰的，只是如此简单的事吗。

矢车闭上了眼睛。

“腿……”影山开口的时候矢车正按下冲水键，一手在拉裤子上的拉链。

“嗯？”

“腿，好像有感觉了。”

矢车移到浴缸旁蹲下翻动影山的身体，这段时间影山的伤口恢复得很快，没包纱布的部分遍布粉色的瘢痕，毕竟也是THE BEE的适能者，恢复能力并不算弱。由于一直睡在浴缸里，突出的关节处已经有了零零星星的淤青。矢车用力按下去的时候能感受到手下的肌肉几乎可以忽略的颤动。“是什么感觉？”他问影山。

“有时候会抽一下，更多是在表面感到麻和痒……像被电到的感觉，但是持续的时间都不是很长。”

影山只剩下大约四五个因为太深而愈合很慢的伤口分布在腰椎周围，如果是因为淤血和感染压迫到神经，确实会有可能造成暂时的瘫痪，随着伤口的恢复，功能恢复也应该是很正常的事。

“试着动一下脚趾。”矢车屏息看着那双由他修剪过指甲的脚，只见大脚趾肉眼可见地移动了一下，耳边传来影山“啊，动了”的低声喃喃，那其中所包含的喜悦矢车已经很长一段时间没有听到过了。自己本来也应该感到喜悦的，这时却担心起影山完全恢复行动能力会逃出这里。矢车起身，留下一句“再等等看吧”便走出了浴室。

大概就是从这一天起，矢车发觉到影山态度的变化。明明以前还在躲避目光交汇，现在却在自己处理伤口的时候一直注视着手上的动作。如果自己进入浴室的话，影山还会放下手上的书投来视线，从那之中矢车似乎看到自己还身为队长时影山热切的目光。……和那时不同，那时的影山或许还留有想要超越自己的野心，但现在他可以算得上是影山的全部。

他们之间也开始有了对话，内容相当没有营养。无非是今天吃什么，明天想吃什么，书已经看完了，需要再买几本，或许有时会聊聊书里的剧情。待在ZECT的时期训练和任务都很繁重，空闲时间矢车也几乎都是在给队员做饭或是去医院探望伤员，所以这段时间反而成了他们交流最多的时期，值得庆幸的是双方都没有不会读空气到亲口提起那段时期。毕竟伤害切实地存在过。

矢车看着影山，心想如果不是影山在当时狼狈倒地的自己身上再踩一脚，自己恐怕并不会变成现在这样，而如果不是自己把影山救下，影山恐怕也不会活到现在。换而言之，自己和影山的人生已经纠缠在一起，除了用刀割开结束一方或双方的生命以外，已经没有其他办法能够分开了。

浴室被升腾起的水汽填满，矢车正在把身上的泡沫冲掉，先开口的是影山。

“……在地狱里的感受，我大概明白了。”

“什么？”矢车关上淋浴头。

“被抛弃，摔碎，碾成粉末，失去一切，这是我所感受到的。”

“这里，很冷吧。“

“毕竟没有阳光会照进来。“

“也不会得到任何救赎。“

“但是，并不是一个人身处其中，‘成为弟弟’指的就是这个吧。“

影山贴着地板挪到浴缸旁边，伸手触碰矢车的身体。“即使身处地狱中，也能在黑暗中互相触碰，是这个意思没错吧？“影山把手伸向矢车垂在腿间的阴茎，稍微抚摩两下，然后张嘴去含。

口腔内湿润而温暖，矢车用手在两边托住影山的头，将阴茎的头部缓缓往里推进，彻底纳入之后能够感受到前端柔软的喉咙。影山闭着眼睛，笨拙地动着舌头，黏腻的水声从耳道钻进脑子里，把脑子搅成一团浆糊。

大概是因为太久没有自慰以及浴室里的水汽，矢车也开始晕起来，而深埋在对方口中的性器反而越发鼓胀。喜悦以及满足感沿着脊柱爬行，矢车的脑子感受到剧烈的几近麻痹的快感。腰部绷紧时已经来不及抽出，矢车弯下腰，呻吟着尽数把精液灌入影山的喉咙里。

影山花了一点时间才把精液全部咽下去，他抬眼看矢车，眼睛里不知道是喜极而泣还是刚刚被呛出的眼泪。湿润的眼睛看着矢车，刚刚吞下精液的嘴终于包含喜悦与情欲地说出了矢车一直在等待的称呼：

“あにき……“

地狱里不再寒冷，再也不会了。


End file.
